Ku Benci Kau dengan Cintaku
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Happy birthday, Aomine Daiki! AoKaga. Slight KuroKaga, HimuKaga, and AoKise. "Aku selalu menerimamu kapanpun Aomine. Karena, hanya aku tempatmu kembali 'kan?"
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ku Benci Kau dengan Cintaku © Bianca Jewelry

Ku Benci Kau dengan Cintaku © Tito

Rating : T

Warning : BL. AU. Shortfic. OOC (maybe).

(Boleh didengerin lagunya waktu baca ini. Versi Tito lebih ngepop, kalo versi Nindy lebih kalem)

.

**[Mungkin takdir ini terlanjur menuntun**

**Diriku tak dapat pergi darimu**

**Walaupun seribu bintang tinggalkanku**

**Dan mentari tak bersinar]**

_Kita telah terikat oleh benang merah takdir_

_Aku takkan bisa melepaskanmu, sampai kapanpun_

**[Aku takkan mampu untuk lepaskanmu**

**Mencoba sejenak lupakan**

**Segalanya yang t'lah terjadi]**

_Aku tahu kau berpaling dariku, tanpa kau sadari_

_Dengan siapa huh?_

_Terlalu banyak untuk kusebutkan_

_Salah satunya dengan Kise kalau aku tak salah ingat_

_Dan hari ini aku melihatmu dengannya. Kencan eh?_

_._

"Kagami!" Aomine mengejar Kagami dan menarik Kagami agar melihat ke arahnya.

"_Please_, aku butuh sendiri," mohon Kagami dengan raut lelah. Dan Kagami beranjak pergi.

.

**[Duhai cinta tataplah aku disini**

**Tetap menatapmu**

**Walau perih terus kau sakiti aku**

**Tetap mengharapmu]**

_Aku lelah Aomine, tidakkah kau tahu?_

_Aku lelah melihatmu dengan dirinya_

_Pernahkah sekali saja kau menatapku?_

_._

Cairan bening itu meluncur mulus dari matanya. Kagami menangis dalam diam. Biarlah dia dianggap cengeng. Ia hanya terlalu lelah dengan keadaan.

.

**[Mungkin benar bila aku tak berarti**

**Dan dirimu terlalu berarti**

**Walaupun pekatnya bulan gelapkanku**

**Dan pelangi tak berpijar]**

_Aku menatap foto-foto kita_

_Terkadang aku bertanya_

_Dengan kelakuanmu yang seperti itu_

_Apakah kau mencintaiku?_

_Apakah arti diriku bagimu?_

**[Wajahmu terlalu indah 'tuk kubenci**

**Dan ku terus mencintaimu**

**Engkau terus melupakanku]**

_Aku masih mencintaimu_

_Dan akan selalu mencintaimu_

_Namun apalah artinya_

_Jika kau mengganggapku tiada_

**[Duhai cinta tataplah aku disini**

**Tetap menatapmu**

**Walau perih terus kau sakiti aku**

**Tetap mengharapmu]**

_Nee, Aomine_

_Tidakkah kau ingin menatapku, sekali saja?_

_Aku cukup lelah dengan semua ini_

_Selamat tinggal Aomine_

_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, selamanya_

.

"Kagami! Kagami, dimana kau?" teriak Aomine panik. Ia sudah mencari Kagami kemana-mana. Ke apartemennya, pusat kota, dan tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjungi Kagami. "Kagami!" teriak Aomine lebih keras. Biarlah orang-orang melihatnya. Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya butuh Kagaminya. Aomine terus mencari. Tetapi nihil. "Kagami!"

Di bawah hujan Aomine berlutut. Di bawah hujan Aomine menangis. Menyesali segalanya. Ia telah kehilangan.

.

FIN

.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya Kagami kemana?  
Semua saya serahkan kepada pembaca XD

Mau berdelusi mati bisa, berdelusi Kagami minggat bisa juga.

Terserah pokoknya /ditimpuk

Dan bagian terakhir mungkin agak gak nyambung ama lagunya. Emang agak di-improv. Gak seru kalo Kagami maso gitu aja. Aho uda selingkuh ama banyak orang kok enak dimaafin gitu aja XD /jahat

Menurut kalian, ini enaknya dilanjutin apa gak? Yuk, voting di kolom review :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca :3

Saran, kritik, unek-unek, mau fangirlingan, dll? Silakan, yuk dipost di kolom review.


	2. Part 1 : Everything Has Changed

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ku Benci Kau dengan Cintaku © Bianca Jewelry

Ku Benci Kau dengan Cintaku © Tito

Rating : T

Warning : BL. AU. OOC (maybe).

(Boleh didengerin lagunya waktu baca ini. Versi Tito lebih ngepop, kalo versi Nindy lebih kalem)

.

_Part 1 : Everything Has Changed_

.

Apa kau percaya ikatan takdir, hei Aomine? Ketika benang merah takdir imajiner terikat di jari kelingkingmu dan menghubungkannya dengan orang yang tepat? Aku percaya. Memalukan memang aku mempercayai hal seperti itu. Jika kau berada di sini sekarang, mungkinkah kau akan bertanya apakah aku sudah menemukan orang itu? Jika ya, pertanyaanmu akan kujawab dengan pasti, ya, aku sudah menemukannya satu tahun lalu...

.

Aku sedang membahas pertandingan basket kemarin dengan salah satu seniorku dan menatap wajahnya ketika orang itu menabrakku cukup keras. Oke, ini tikungan dan memang tidak seharusnya aku tidak menatap jalan. Aku akan jatuh kalau lengan kekar itu tidak menahanku. Aku harus cepat-cepat meminta maaf. Namun ketika aku mendongak dan menatap wajahnya...

"M_—_"

Bukuku terjatuh dan kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan mendadak tertahan di ujung tenggorokanku. Dan aku merasa wajahku memanas. Aku tak berhenti menatapnya sampai ia menarik lenganku untuk berdiri dengan benar.

"Ah, maaf," ucapnya.

Aku buru-buru mengambil bukuku kemudian membungkukkan badan. "Aku juga minta maaf."

"Kutinggal dulu Kagami-kun," kata seniorku.

"Ah iya, senpai. Maaf merepotkan."

Seniorku tersenyum dan aku menatap kepergiannya ketika seseorang menyapaku.

"Halo, Kagami-kun."

Aku melompat kaget dan memasang wajah horor. "Sejak kapan kau berada disana, Kuroko?!"

"Aku disini sejak tadi, Kagami-kun."

"Oh, kau kenal dia Tetsu?" tanya pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

"Kenalkan Aomine-kun. Ini Kagami-kun, teman SMA-ku."

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan ia menjabat tanganku. "Kagami Taiga. Salam kenal!"

"Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal!"

Hari itu, kami makan bertiga. Aku juga sempat bertukar nomor telepon dengan Aomine. Kami bercerita banyak hal dan aku mulai tahu sedikit tentangmu.

.

Hei, Aomine, tahukah kau bahwa betapa bahagianya aku hari itu? Ditambah fakta bahwa kau adalah teman Kuroko semakin memudahkanku untuk mengetahui lebih banyak hal tentangmu. Aku merasa bahwa kau adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untukku ketika aku menatap wajahmu hari itu. Ah, tetapi kadang aku takut. Takut jika kau tahu aku menyukaimu. Apakah kau akan menjauhiku? Atau kau akan tetap berada di sampingku? Tetapi aku tak menyangka, jika kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.

.

"Huh?" Aku melongo mendengar perkataan Aomine.

"Kau bisa berkata apapun selain 'huh'," sahut Aomine malas.

Aku berdeham. "M-maksudmu Aomine?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya agak merona. "Maksudku... Yah, mungkin kita bisa mempunyai hubungan yang lebih intim. Ah! Kau pasti mengerti maksudku!" Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Aku merasa jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku menunduk dan membawa tanganku merasakan degup jantungku. Maksud Aomine, dia memintaku jadi kekasihnya begitu? Ya Tuhan, ini bukan mimpi 'kan? Aomine tidak bercanda 'kan?

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menjawabnya. Aku pergi dulu. Ada kelas setelah ini." Aomine berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Ia sempat menepuk kepalaku. Aku menoleh dan memanggilnya. Ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku. "Aku bersedia," kataku lalu tersenyum.

Aomine membalas senyumku dan ia berbalik kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

.

Aku rasa ini terlalu mudah untukku. Berkenalan denganmu kemudian menjadi kekasihmu. Apakah ke depannya jalan yang kita lalui juga akan semudah ini? Kurasa jawabannya tidak. Beberapa bulan setelahnya kau jarang mengirim _e-mail_. Kalaupun aku yang memulai kau akan menjawabnya singkat atau segera menyudahinya. Kau pun tidak datang ketika mengajak kencan padahal aku sudah menunggumu berjam-jam. Ketika aku menghubungimu kau mengabaikannya atau aku tersambung ke kotak suara, yang berakhir aku menunggumu sampai malam. Kita pun juga sudah jarang bertemu, padahal kita berada di kampus yang sama 'kan? Aku juga sering melihatmu berjalan berdampingan dengan beberapa lelaki. Hei, Aomine, apakah kau se-_playboy_ itu? Atau aku yang terlalu bodoh karena tidak mempercayai perkataan teman-temanku? Apakah kau sadar bahwa aku memperhatikanmu dengan para lelaki itu? Beberapa di antaranya temanku, lho. Tetapi aku diam saja. Apakah kau sudah bosan denganku? Apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Terakhir aku sering melihatmu dengan lelaki berambut pirang. Hari itu aku melihatmu dengannya. Kencan ya? Lelaki pirang itu menggelayuti lenganmu dengan manja. Raut wajahnya tampak bahagia, kau juga—kurasa.

"Kise Ryota," kata Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Aomine dan menatap Kuroko yang ada di hadapanku. Aku yang merasa bosan hari itu mengajaknya jalan dan mampir di Maji Burger untuk makan siang.

"Siapa?"

"Pemuda pirang itu, namanya Kise Ryota."

"Ah, lalu?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu Kagami-kun. Aku tahu kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Aomine-kun."

Aku terkejut dengan perkataannya. Ya sudahlah, tak ada gunanya menutup-nutupi kalau Kuroko sudah tahu. Aku hanya tersenyum miris.

"Dulu kami satu sekolah. Aku mengenalnya saat masuk klub basket SMP Teikou. Dan aku merasa Aomine-kun menyukai Kise-kun, sampai sekarang."

"Sedalam itukah? Perasaannya kepada Kise?" tanyaku pelan.

"Apakah Kagami-kun berkata sesuatu?"

Aku menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Apakah Kagami-kun baik-baik saja? Kagami-kun tidak ingin menghampirinya?"

"Itu akan memperkeruh suasana Kuroko," jawabku.

Aku merasa ada yang melihatku dan aku menoleh keluar jendela. Aomine menatapku, tubuhnya tampak kaku. Mungkin ia terkejut karena berkencan dengan selingkuhannya lalu bertemu denganku. Ia langsung menurunkan tangan Kise yang berada di lengannya. Bisa kulihat pemuda pirang itu menatapnya bingung.

"Ah, Kuroko, mungkin aku harus pulang sekarang," pamitku.

"Kuantar, Kagami-kun."

"Tidak perlu Kuroko. Maaf ya, aku pulang dulu. Sampai nanti!" Aku berdiri dan buru-buru keluar dari Maji Burger.

Aku berlari ke arah apartemenku ketika melihat Aomine akan masuk ke dalam Maji Burger. Tiba-tiba Aomine berbalik arah. Ia mengejarku. Bisa kudengar Kise meneriakkan namanya.

"Kagami!"

Aku mendengar Aomine memanggil namaku dan menarik tanganku. Ia meraih bahuku lalu memutar badanku. Apakah kemampuanku menurun sehingga Aomine bisa mengejarku? Ataukah tubuhku juga lelah dengan sikapmu?

"Apakah kencanmu menyenangkan, Aomine?" tanyaku dengan senyum palsu.

"Kagami... Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," ucapnya. Aomine mencengkeram bahuku.

"Ah, lalu?"

"Kagami dengar—"

"Kalau kau sudah bosan denganku lebih baik kita putus," kataku dingin.

Aomine terkejut. Aku juga terkejut dengan apa yang barusan aku katakan.

"K-Kagami..."  
"Sudahlah Aomine, aku lelah," kataku lalu melepaskan tangan Aomine dari bahuku.

"Kagami!"

"_Please_, aku butuh sendiri," mohonku dengan raut lelah. Dan aku beranjak pergi.

.

Aomine terus menghubungiku setelah kejadian itu, tetapi aku mengabaikannya. Boleh 'kan aku membalasnya? Tetapi setelah hari itu berakhir, ia tak lagi menghubungiku. Aku pun jarang melihatnya di kampus. Kau benar-benar sudah bosan denganku ya? Kenapa aku jadi melankolis begini sih? Aku menghela napas dan menutup mata, berharap rasa lelah ini akan segera sirna.

.

Hari itu hari ulang tahunku. Siang itu aku mencoba menghubungi Aomine, untuk makan bersama—hei, setelah tujuh belas tahun lajang, boleh 'kan aku merayakannya dengan orang yang kusayangi?—dan berbaikan—duh, aku tidak serius minta putus dari Aomine—tetapi lagi-lagi ia tak menjawab panggilanku. Hari itu, tak ada yang mengucapkan selamat kepadaku. Ah, bukan maksudku ingin diberi ucapan selamat sih. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sampai bel apartemenku berbunyi. Aku beranjak dari sofa tempatku duduk dan membuka pintu. Lalu terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapanku.

"Selamat ulang tahun... Selamat ulang tahun... Selamat ulang tahun, Kagami! Selamat ulang tahun!"

Himuro Tatsuya—teman masa kecilku—berdiri di hadapanku dan membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun, bersama dengan Kuroko, dan anggota klub basket SMA-ku. Mereka baru saja menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku, tapi aku hanya menatap mereka bergantian dan memproses apa yang terjadi.

"Hei, apa yang kau tunggu Kagami? Biarkan kami masuk dan kita rayakan ulang tahunmu!" kata Koganei.

"Ah, iya." Aku mempersilakan mereka masuk dan tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup pintu.

"Ayo, cepat Kagami-kun, lilinnya keburu meleleh!" Kuroko menarik tanganku lalu menyuruhku duduk.

"Ayo ucapkan permohonanmu, Taiga," kata Tatsuya.

Aku menatapnya kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke kue yang ada di hadapanku kemudian menutup mata dan berharap semoga doaku dikabulkan. Aku membuka mataku kemudian meniup lilin yang berada di atas kueku. Teman-temanku bertepuk tangan dan aku tersenyum. Aku memotong kue itu dan memakannya. Kemudian teman-temanku berebut pisau kue itu. Lalu aku duduk di sebelah Tatsuya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini, Tatsuya?"

"Apakah kau terkejut?" tanyanya. "Aku pindah ke Jepang. Ini alamatku." Ia menyodorkan secarik kertas kepadaku dan tersenyum.

"Aku cukup terkejut. Apakah kau yang merencanakan ini?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Oh."

Kami terdiam cukup lama sampai Furihata mengajakku bermain kartu, setelah itu kami bergiliran cerita tentang hantu kemudian bermain _truth or dare_. Kami bersenang-senang malam itu sampai semua temanku tertidur. Aku menyelimuti mereka yang tergeletak di lantai ruang tamu lalu berjalan ke balkon apartemenku. Aku menghela napas.

"Halo."

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Kuroko disana. Aku melompat kaget dan berteriak.

"S-sejak kapan kau berada disana?!"

"Sejak tadi."

"Sial. Aku tak merasakannya."

"Kagami-kun," panggil Kuroko.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Apakah kau suka dengan kejutan ini?"

"Kau bekerja sama dengan Tatsuya rupanya."

Kuroko mengiyakan. "Aku merasa Kagami-kun tidak seperti biasanya. Jadi mungkin kejutan ini bisa membuat Kagami-kun melupakan sejenak masalahmu."

Aku diam dan menatap ke depan. Aku kembali menghela napas.

"Kagami-kun," panggil Kuroko lagi.

Aku menoleh. "Apa?"

"Permohonan apa yang tadi kau buat?"

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," jawab Kuroko.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya?!"

Kuroko tertawa kecil lalu mendekatiku. "Ia tak akan datang."

Aku tertegun.

"Aomine-kun tak akan datang," ulangnya. Kuroko kemudian berjinjit dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku. Yang aku tahu selanjutnya adalah bibir mungilnya menempel ke bibirku sejenak sebelum ia berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun, Kagami-kun. Selamat malam." Dan Kuroko masuk ke dalam apartemenku.

.

Aku melihatmu lagi bersama Kise. Kau menciumnya di gang kecil itu. Pakaian kalian berantakan. Kau menikmatinya, eh? Bahkan kau tak pernah melakukannya denganku. Aku lelah Aomine, aku lelah. Kau berubah. Kau bukan Aomine yang dulu kukenal. Aku berjalan tanpa arah, dan yang kutahu aku sudah berada di depan apartemen itu. Aku menekan belnya dan selang beberapa detik pintu itu terbuka. Aku memeluknya.

"Taiga?"

Cairan bening meluncur mulus dari mataku. Aku menangis dalam diam sambil mempererat pelukanku.

"Oi, Taiga? Kau menangis? Ada apa?"

Pemuda dalam pelukanku mendorongku pelan dan mengajakku masuk. Ia menepuk punggungku setelah aku didudukkan di sofa ruang tamunya. Aku agak lega setelah menangis. Aku mengusap air mataku dengan punggung tangan ketika pemuda yang sedari tadi menemaniku menyodorkan secangkir teh di hadapanku.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyanya kemudian duduk di sampingku.

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Tatsuya. Aku cengeng ya?"

Tatsuya menggeleng. "Jadi ada apa? Kau boleh menceritakan masalahmu. Tetapi aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak ingin cerita."

Aku menghela napas.

"Biar kutebak. Kau sedih karena tidak diberi permen oleh ibumu?"

Aku tertawa kecil kemudian menyesap tehku.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa lagi." Tatsuya tersenyum.

Perkataannya membuatku tertegun. Aku pun tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, aku membuatmu khawatir ya?"

"Sedikit banyak. Apakah kau menangis gara-gara Aomine?"

Aku terdiam sebelum menyesap kembali tehku. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hm..." Tatsuya bergumam sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. "Kuroko?"

Aih, orang itu. Aku meletakkan cangkir teh kemudian mengepalkan tanganku dan menatap lantai apartemen Tatsuya. "Aku melihatnya berciuman."

Tatsuya menyentuh tanganku dan mengelusnya.

"Aku lelah." Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke sofa dan menutup mata. Lalu aku merasakan Tatsuya memegang daguku. Aku membuka mata dan menatapnya. Ia berada di atasku.

"Kau bisa berpaling kepadaku jika kau mau, Taiga," katanya. Suaranya terdengar menggoda di telingaku.

"Kau memperkeruh keadaan, Tatsuya." Aku mendorongnya pelan agar ia beranjak dari atasku lalu ia kembali mendudukkan diri di sampingku. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

Tatsuya tersenyum. "Aku bercanda, Taiga. Menginaplah malam ini jika kau ingin," katanya lalu menepuk kepalaku, yang kubalas dengan anggukan.

.

Aku menatap foto-foto kita di ponselku. Terkadang aku bertanya, dengan kelakuanmu yang seperti itu, apakah kau mencintaiku? Apakah arti diriku bagimu? Kau menganggapku tiada. Aku cukup lelah dengan semua ini. Aku lelah dengan cinta palsumu. Mungkin pergi dari hadapanmu adalah yang terbaik. Aku mengemasi pakaianku dan meninggalkan apartemen. Aku akan pergi ke tempat dimana aku dapat melihatmu tetapi kau tak dapat menemukanku. Selamat tinggal Aho. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, selamanya.

.

_Nee, Kuroko... Kalau kau bertanya apa permohonanku... Jawabannya adalah, pertama, aku ingin Aomine berada disini malam ini, merayakan ulang tahunku bersama orang-orang yang sudah memberiku kejutan. Lalu kedua, aku ingin semuanya tetap seperti sedia kala. Karena... aku merasa, semuanya telah berubah._

.

_To be continue_

.

Happy belated birthday, Kagamin! Udah telat ucapin, disiksa lagi. Maaf ya Kagamin!

Chapter selanjutnya bakal di update pas Aho ulang tahun. Semoga saya gak sibuk hari itu jadi bisa update tepat waktu /amin

Kalo boleh dibilang ini kayak jurnal cintanya(?) Kagami sih. Adegan Kagami di balkon itu sama kok kayak episode 44 waktu dia ngomong ama Kuroko :3

Yang chapter sebelumnya itu anggaplah prolognya. Udah terlanjur nulis FIN tapi males ngedit hehe. Semoga gak bingung ya bacanya!

Maaf kalo terlalu dramatis, saya terlalu banyak ngayal rupanya orz. Maaf juga jika ada typo yang luput dari mata saya.

Kritik, saran dan komentar, serta bila ada yang perlu saya perbaiki boleh di post di kolom review.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan terima kasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya serta favorite dan follownya :3


	3. Part 2 : A Place To Go Back To

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ku Benci Kau dengan Cintaku © Bianca Jewelry

Ku Benci Kau dengan Cintaku © Tito

Fuyu no Diamond © Aimer

Rating : T+ for safe.

Warning : BL. AU. OOC (maybe).

(Boleh didengerin lagunya waktu baca ini. Versi Tito lebih ngepop, kalo versi Nindy lebih kalem)

.

_Part 2 : A Place To Go Back To_

.

"_If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.__"— Johnny Depp._

.

Aku sedang berjalan bersama Tetsu ketika aku tidak sengaja menabraknya. Tanganku reflek menahannya ketika aku melihatnya ia akan terjatuh. Aku ingin memarahinya karena tidak melihat jalan dengan benar. Namun ketika aku menatap wajahnya, bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak terpesona pada pandangan pertama. Terdengar konyol, tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya. Aku menyadarkan diri sebelum berpikir lebih jauh dan menariknya.

"Ah, maaf," kataku.

Ia mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh kemudian membungkukkan badan. "Aku juga minta maaf."

Aku terus menatapnya sampai orang yang diajaknya bicara meninggalkannya.

"Halo, Kagami-kun."

Ia melompat kaget dan memasang wajah horor. "Sejak kapan kau berada disana, Kuroko?!"

"Aku disini sejak tadi, Kagami-kun."

"Oh, kau kenal dia Tetsu?" tanyaku kepada Tetsu.

"Kenalkan Aomine-kun. Ini Kagami-kun, teman SMA-ku."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menjabat tangannya. "Kagami Taiga. Salam kenal!"

"Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal!"

Hari itu kami makan bertiga. Dan aku sempat bertukar nomor telepon dengan Kagami. Kami bercerita banyak hal dan aku mulai tahu sedikit tentangnya.

.

Aku sedang mendekati seseorang ketika kau datang dalam kehidupanku. Temanku sejak SMA yang tidak sengaja kulempar kepalanya dengan bola basket beberapa tahun yang lalu. Lelaki berisik yang mewarnai hidupku sejak aku berkenalan dengannya. Kise Ryota namanya. Jika kau bertanya apakah aku mencintainya, jawabannya adalah sudah pasti aku mencintainya. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku masih mengejarnya sampai sekarang jika aku tidak mencintainya. Tapi kukatakan sekali lagi, bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak terpesona saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu waktu itu. Dan tanpa menyadari bahwa kita bertiga akan sakit hati suatu hari nanti.

"Huh?" Kagami melongo mendengar perkataanku.

"Kau bisa berkata apapun selain 'huh'," sahutku malas.

Ia berdeham. "M-maksudmu Aomine?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku rasa wajahku memerah sekarang. "Maksudku... Yah, mungkin kita bisa mempunyai hubungan yang lebih intim. Ah! Kau pasti mengerti maksudku!" Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

Ia menunduk. Jantungku berdebar menunggu jawabannya. Apakah ia akan menolakku? Atau malah sebaliknya?

Aku melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menjawabnya. Aku pergi dulu. Ada kelas setelah ini." Aku berdiri, menepuk kepalanya, dan beranjak pergi.

Ia memanggilku. Aku berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku bersedia," katanya lalu tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumnya, berbalik dan melambaikan tanganku.

.

Silakan mengataiku brengsek jika kalian mau. Karena aku menyatakan perasaanku ke Kise kira-kira satu bulan setelahnya.

"Aominecchi menyukaiku?" tanya Kise sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Tapi kau sudah memiliki Kagamicchi?"

"Kau boleh menolaknya jika kau mau," tambahku buru-buru.

"Bukankah itu jahat? Memintaku jadi kekasihmu tapi kau sudah ada yang punya."

"'Kan sudah kubilang kau boleh menolaknya," kataku malas.

"Siapa bilang aku menolakmu? Aku menerimamu kok~" kata Kise lalu tersenyum.

"Kau masokis ya?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Kau ini aneh Aominecchi! Maumu apa sih?!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau juga aneh!"

"Jadi kita ini pasangan aneh?" tanyanya lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

Aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Dan ia pun ikut tertawa.

.

Aku sudah jarang menghubungi Kagami. Aku pun sering tidak datang ketika aku mengajaknya kencan. Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku dengan Kise. Aku rasa aku memang lelaki brengsek. Dan hari itu aku tidak menyangka melihatnya dengan Kuroko di Maji Burger.

.

Satu hari sebelumnya, Kise mengajakku kencan dan membeli sepatu. Aku mengiyakan ajakannya walaupun sesungguhnya malas. Keesokan harinya aku menunggunya di taman dekat lapangan basket yang biasa kami pakai untuk _one-on-one_. Kami mampir ke toko-toko sepatu yang ada di sepanjang jalan dan memutuskan untuk mampir ke Maji Burger ketika hari beranjak siang. Kise menggelayuti lenganku dengan manja dalam perjalanan menuju Maji Burger. Dan aku melihatmu sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Tetsu.

"Aominecchi?" panggil Kise.

Kagami menoleh ke arahku. Tubuhku kaku dan aku langsung menurunkan tangan Kise dari lenganku. Aku buru-buru berjalan ke arah Maji Burger dan berbalik arah ketika Kagami keluar. Aku mengejarnya.

"Aominecchi!"

"Kagami!" panggilku. Aku menarik tangannya. Aku meraih bahunya dan memutar badannya.

"Apakah kencanmu menyenangkan, Aomine?" tanya Kagami. Ia memasang senyum palsu.

"Kagami... Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," kataku. Aku mencengkeram bahunya.

"Ah, lalu?"

"Kagami dengar—"

"Kalau kau sudah bosan denganku lebih baik kita putus," katanya dingin.

Aku terkejut. "K-Kagami..."

"Sudahlah Aomine, aku lelah," katanya lalu melepaskan tanganku dari bahunya.

"Kagami!"

"_Please_, aku butuh sendiri." Ia memohon dengan raut lelah lalu beranjak pergi.

Aku tidak bisa berkata sepatah kata pun. Aku cukup terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Aominecchi," panggil Kise. Ia memegang bahuku.

"Ah, maaf Kise. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

Ia mengangguk lalu meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Sepatu yang kau cari—"

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan, Aominecchi. Aku bisa mencarinya nanti."

"Maaf Kise."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang," ajaknya.

.

Aku terus menghubungi Kagami ketika aku sampai di rumahku. Ia mengabaikan panggilanku. Aku frustasi memikirkan bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ke Kagami. Dan aku takut ia memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya denganku. Egois memang, tapi aku masih menyayanginya. Keesokan harinya, aku mencoba untuk melupakan masalahku dengan Kagami dan aku mulai jarang datang ke kampus. Aku kembali menghabiskan waktuku dengan Kise.

"Aominecchi!" seru Kise. Ia mendorong tubuhku ketika aku memperdalam ciumanku. Aku menahan tangannya di atas kepalanya. "Aku... Nnn~ Harus.. Kuliah.. Setelah.. Ini..."

Aku mengabaikannya dan aku menggigit bibirnya agar ia mengizinkan lidahku masuk. Tapi ia malah menendangku dengan lututnya. Aku memegang perutku dan memasang wajah kesakitan.

Kise bangun dari tidurnya dan menatapku galak. Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, wajahnya memerah. "Sana urusi urusanmu dengan Kagamicchi!" bentaknya lalu meninggalkanku.

Tidak perlu kau ingatkan Kise. Aku menatap kepergiannya lalu mengacak rambutku frustasi. Lalu aku meninggalkan apartemen Kise.

.

Sore itu, Kagami menghubungiku berkali-kali. Aku yang sedang malas untuk berbicara hari itu kembali mengabaikannya. Sorenya, Tetsu yang meneleponku dan aku langsung menekan tombol hijau di ponselku. Silakan mengataiku jahat, aku hanya malas berbicara dengan Kagami.

"Halo, Aomine-kun."

"Yo Tetsu! Ada apa?"

"Apakah kau ingin ikut memberikan pesta kejutan malam ini ke Kagami-kun?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Pesta kejutan dalam rangka apa?"

"Jangan bilang Aomine-kun tidak tahu. Kagami-kun berulang tahun hari ini."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Ya Tetsu. Aku tidak ikut."

"Aomine-k—"

Aku menekan tombol merah di ponselku lalu melemparnya ke kasur. Apakah benar aku pacar Kagami Taiga? Bahkan ulang tahunnya pun aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa bodoh. Aku rasa kebodohanku semakin bertambah karena aku menolak ajakan Tetsu. Selamat ulang tahun Kagami. Maaf aku belum bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku melihat Kagami dan Tetsu duduk bersebelahan di kantin kampusku. Tampaknya mereka sedang belajar bersama. Kagami yang menanyakan sesuatu menoleh ke arah Tetsu, Tetsu juga menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Dapat kulihat wajah Kagami memerah. Ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. Aku ingin menghampirinya tapi kutahan langkahku. Masihkah aku mempunyai hak untuk memarahi Kagami, sementara aku sendiri bersama Kise? Entahlah. Yang kuingat setelahnya, aku pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

Aku menariknya ke gang terdekat lalu mendorongnya ke dinding. Tanganku berada di kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan orang lain saat bersamaku, Kise?"

"Tapi Kagamicchi—"

Aku mencium Kise dengan kasar. Ia meremas bagian depan kemejaku dan mendorongku pelan. Aku menggigit bibirnya dan menjilatnya.

"Nnn~ Aominecchi..."

Kise mendorongku dan aku menjauhkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya.

"Kagamicchi... Melihat kita," katanya sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di depan mulutnya.

Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataan Kise.

"Pulanglah Aominecchi," katanya dengan nada lelah lalu ia berjalan mendahuluiku.

.

Kise menjalankan dua jemarinya di atas dadaku yang tidak berbusana. "Aominecchi," panggilnya.

"Hm?" sahutku setengah mengantuk.

"Kau tidak rindu Kagamicchi?" Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arahku.

Aku selalu benci ketika ia membicarakan Kagami. Bisakah ia tidak menyebut nama Kagami saat ia bersamaku?

Aku menyuarakan pikiranku. "Bisakah kau tidak menyebut namanya saat kau bersamaku?" Aku mengubah posisiku—berada di atasnya dengan bertumpu pada dua tanganku.

"Tapi Kagamicchi—"

Kise menatapku. Aku menciumnya sekilas.

"Bisakah kau diam?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia tampak akan menangis. Ia mendorongku lalu bangkit berdiri untuk memakai pakaiannya.

"Cepat atau lambat kau harus memilih aku atau dia, Aominecchi. Aku pulang dulu," pamitnya dengan suara agak bergetar.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Kise memang benar. Perkataannya benar dan menusuk tepat di ulu hati. Membuatku tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

.

Setelah itu aku dan Kise tidak bertemu beberapa minggu. Aku butuh menjernihkan pikiran dan memikirkan siapa yang harus kupilih. Aku sendiri terkadang tidak paham mengapa aku memacari keduanya, mencintai Kise dan menyayangi Kagami adalah hal mudah untukku tetapi melepaskan salah satu itu berat. Dan aku sadar, semuanya sudah terluka.

.

Hari itu, aku melihat Kagami dengan lelaki cantik berambut hitam di taman dekat lapangan basket. Lalu aku melihat lelaki cantik itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kagami. Aku buru-buru mendekatinya dan menarik bagian belakang pakaiannya. Kagami tampak terkejut melihatku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku pada lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Inikah yang namanya Aomine Daiki?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis.

"Siapa kau?" gertakku.

"Aku Himuro Tatsuya," katanya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Justru itu yang harus kutanyakan kepadamu. Sedang apa kau disini bersama Kagami?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh bersamanya? Sementara kau boleh bersama orang lain?" tanya Himuro tidak suka.

"Cukup Tatsuya, ayo kita pergi," kata Kagami yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kagami, tunggu," kataku—mencegahnya pergi.

"Tak ada yang ingin kau katakan kepada kekasihmu yang brengsek ini? Yah, itu sih kalau kau masih menganggapnya sebagai kekasih," tanya Himuro memanas-manasi.

"Kubilang cukup. Ayo kita pergi!" Kagami menarik Himuro pergi dan benar-benar mengabaikanku.

Himuro sempat melirikku dengan senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya. Aku menatapnya tak suka.

.

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat lalu bangkit dari tidurku dengan napas terengah-engah. Kise yang tidur disebelahku terjaga. Ia bangun lalu menggosok matanya.

"Aominecchi?"

"Kise..."

"Kenapa Aominecchi? Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Aku bermimpi Kagami meninggalkanku lalu kau juga meninggalkanku. Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku, Kise?" tanyaku dengan suara tercekat sambil menatapnya.

Kise mengusap punggunggku. "Aku disini Aominecchi. Aku disini," katanya lalu merengkuhku dan tetap mengusap punggungku. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya erat malam itu dan kembali tidur sambil memeluknya setelah Kise menenangkanku.

.

Aku tak pernah melihat raut Kise sebahagia itu ketika bersamaku saat ia sedang bercanda dengan Kasamatsu di kantin kampusnya. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu jauh menyakiti Kise.

"Aominecchi!" panggil Kise sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku tersenyum, entah tersenyum atau menyeringai. Entahlah, aku sudah tidak bisa membedakannya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk dihadapannya. Kemudian Kasamatsu pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Wajahmu aneh Aominecchi," komentar Kise.

"Oh ya?" tanyaku.

Kise mengangguk.

"Kuliahmu sudah selesai?" tanyaku. Kise kembali mengangguk. "Ayo pulang. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Ia mengambil tasnya dan kami pulang ke apartemennya.

.

"Kise," panggilku setelah mendudukkan diri di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Ya?" sahutnya. Tubuh Kise tampak tegang disebelahku.

Aku menghela napas, mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengatakannya. "Ayo... Kita berpisah."

Hening cukup lama sampai ia membuka suara. "Akhirnya kau sudah bisa memilih salah satu di antara kami," katanya dengan suara tercekat lalu tertawa miris. Mendengar tawanya cukup menyayat hati.

"Maaf Kise. Aku egois selama ini dan mungkin... Aku cukup melukaimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Aominecchi. Aku senang kok selama ini."

Hening lagi. Aku bingung harus berkata apa di saat seperti ini.

"Aku... Cukup kaget saat Aominecchi mengatakannya. Padahal aku kira aku yang akan memutuskanmu," katanya lalu tertawa hambar. Ia mulai terisak pelan.

"Maaf Kise."

"Tidak perlu Aominecchi... Tidak perlu," katanya. "Boleh... Aku meminta ciuman terakhir?"

Aku meraih bahunya dan ia menatapku dengan matanya yang berair. Ternyata sakit saat melihat orang kau cintai menangis. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas lalu ia memelukku erat dan menangis di dadaku. Aku hanya bisa mengelus punggunggnya untuk menenangkannya.

.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," kataku setelah Kise sudah tenang. Matanya merah dan agak bengkak.

Kise mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya. "Sampai jumpa Aominecchi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Kau juga, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Selamat tinggal," kataku lalu meninggalkan apartemen Kise.

.

Setelahnya, aku langsung pergi ke apartemen Kagami untuk meluruskan semuanya. Tetapi ia tidak ada di apartemennya. Dan aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan orang yang tinggal di sebelah kamarnya dan katanya Kagami tidak pulang hampir dua minggu. Lalu aku mulai mencarinya ke tempat yang biasa dikunjunginya.

**[Where are you?  
**"**I'm here."****]**

"Kagami! Kagami, dimana kau?" teriakku panik.

**[****Are you there?  
**"**I'm by your side."]**

"Kagami!" teriakku lebih keras. Biarlah orang-orang melihatku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya butuh Kagami.

**[Are you here?  
**"**I'm always here."****]**

Aku terus mencari. Tetapi nihil. "Kagami!"

**[****Where are you?**  
**I don't know anymore.]**

Di bawah hujan aku berlutut. Di bawah hujan aku menangis. Menyesali segalanya. Mungkin inilah yang harus kuterima karena telah menduakannya.

.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu dan musim panas hampir berakhir. Tetap tidak ada kabar dari Kagami. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan Himuro pun tidak tahu keberadaan Kagami. Hari itu aku berjalan-jalan di taman dekat lapangan basket. Aku merapatkan jaketku karena suhu mulai menurun akibat pergantian musim.

"Aominecchi?" Ah, aku tahu nama panggilan itu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya.

"Aominecchi!" ulangnya dengan senyum cerianya.

"Yo Kise! Sedang apa disini?"

"Hanya bermain di sekitar sini. Kau sendiri sedang apa? Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu!" katanya. Ia terlihat gembira sekali.

"Jalan-jalan. Kau sibuk? Mau menemaniku?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng.

"Kau mau minum?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak usah Aominecchi."

"Tunggulah di sana kalau begitu," kataku sambil menunjuk kursi taman.

.

Aku segera menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya setelah membeli kopi kalengan hangat dari mesin penjual otomatis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik... Baik... Aominecchi sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Kise sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat lucu.

"Entahlah," jawabku sekenanya. "Apakah kau sudah menemukan penggantiku?"

Kise tertawa. "Tidak semudah itu, Aominecchi."

"Kupikir kau suka dengan seniormu yang berambut hitam itu?"

Kise terkejut mendengarnya. "Kami hanya teman," katanya lalu tertawa lagi. "Lagipula hatiku masih berada pada seseorang."

Gantian aku yang terkejut mendengar perkataannya.

"Eh maaf, kalau begini kesannya aku belum bisa melepaskanmu." Kise tertawa canggung. "Sudah bertemu dengan Kagamicchi?"

"Ia menghilang... Sudah satu bulan."

**[Where are you?  
**"**I'm here."****]**

Kise tertegun mendengar perkataanku.

**[Are you there?  
**"**I'm by your side."****]**

"Kau ada ide dimana ia berada?" tanyaku.

**[Are you here?  
**"**I'm always here."****]**

"Mungkin... Tempat dimana ia dapat mengamatimu tetapi kau tak dapat menemukannya."

**[Where are you?**  
**I don't know anymore.****]**

"Tempat apa itu?" tanyaku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Entahlah," katanya sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

Aku menjitak pelan kepalanya. "Dasar kau ini."

Kise nyengir. "Sudah hampir malam Aominecchi. Pulanglah."

"Sebentar lagi Kise."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa Aominecchi." pamitnya dan melambaikan tangan.

Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku.

.

Hujan mulai turun ketika aku meninggalkan taman. Aku terus memikirkan perkataan Kise, adakah tempat seperti itu. Aku tetap berjalan santai di bawah hujan, berkebalikan dengan orang-orang yang mulai berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Aku mencoba kembali ke apartemen Kagami, berharap ia ada di sana. Dan aku melihatnya, tangan kanannya memegang payung dan tangan kirinya memeluk tas kertas lalu ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Oh, Aomine," katanya sedikit terkejut. "Kau basah, mau masuk?" tawarnya.

Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

.

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tamunya dengan handuk menutupi kepala. Sikapnya... Tampak seperti tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami. Kagami menyuguhkan teh hangat di hadapanku lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya.

"Hidupku hampa tanpamu. Kemana kau selama satu bulan ini?"

Kagami tertawa. "Kupikir kau sudah tidak peduli denganku."

"Aku peduli..."

"Kalau kau memang benar peduli, kemana kau saat aku meneleponmu? Kemana kau saat aku menunggumu ketika kau mengajakku... kencan?" Kagami memelankan suaranya dan wajahnya memerah. "Kemana kau saat aku berulang tahun? Kupikir kau lebih peduli dengan si pirang itu."

"Maaf, Kagami. Maafkan kelakuanku selama ini. Maaf... Aku..."

Kagami berlutut di hadapanku lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku. Aku menatapnya.

"Sudahlah Aomine, kata maafmu tak akan menghapus kejadian itu."

"Maafkan aku yang tidak tahu diri tapi maukah kau menerimaku kembali?" tanyaku sungguh-sungguh.

Kagami tersenyum. "Aku selalu menerimamu kapanpun Aomine."

Aku langsung memeluknya dan ia membalas pelukanku.

"Selamat ulang tahun Aomine," katanya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu." Kagami mengecup bibirku sekilas.

Kuucapkan kata maaf berulang kali dan kembali memeluk Kagami cukup lama. "Terima kasih Kagami. Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

_Aku selalu menerimamu kapanpun Aomine. Karena, hanya aku tempatmu kembali 'kan? — Kagami Taiga_

.

FIN

.

Akhirnya final :))

Oh ya, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN ITEM, PEMAIN PALING KECE DI KUROKO, AOMINE DAIKI. WISH YOU ALL THE BEST!

Selamat ya Kagami, akhirnya Aho lebih milih kamu daripada Kise /peyuk Kise

Rasanya waktu ngetik part AoKise pisah itu nyesek, hiks.

Dan inilah, AoKaga terakhir saya. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca semua AoKaga saya (kalau ada). It's fun writing some fiction in the boat I'm not belong to. *Sayangomongapaan*

Terima kasih untuk **hi commc**, **koharu tsusaki**, **AoKagaKuroLover**, **Namae**, dan **Kirika Miu** atas reviewnya. Terima kasih untuk follow dan favoritenya juga!

Dan maaf bila ada typo(s).

Oke, sampai bertemu lagi, mungkin?

Terima kasih. ;)


End file.
